


The Red Bull Fic

by dangirlphillie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: College AU, Crackfic!, M/M, Meet-Cute, absolute trash I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangirlphillie/pseuds/dangirlphillie
Summary: When Drew Gooden sees Danny Gonzalez with new eyes in Bio class, a romantic connection begins.





	The Red Bull Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in ten minutes because I had a crackfic idea I just couldn't shake. I apologize.

It was 6:50 in the damn morning and Drew Gooden was running across campus. 6 fucking 50 in the morning, and he was running because for some reason his Biology professor decided that it would be a good idea for a gen ed class to start at 7 AM. On a Monday.

                Out of breath but still on time, Drew slid into his desk before the professor handed around the clipboard for attendance and breathed a sigh of relief. He signed his name and began rifling through his bag for his Bio notebook. Once all of his class items were on his desk, ready to go, Drew sunk back into his seat and waited for class to begin.

                That was, until he heard a noise beside him. Turning, Drew found a gorgeous dark haired man about his age. If he recalled from introduction day, the student’s name was Danny. Drew watched in wonder as Danny popped the lid off his coffee cup then proceeded to pull not one, but two Red Bulls from his back pack. With horror, Drew watched as Danny popped the tabs on both cans and proceeded to pour the liquid into the cup of coffee. After both cans emptied, Danny turned to Drew with haunted eyes.

                “I’m going to die,” commented Danny before popping the lid back on his coffee and proceeding to chug the liquid.

                It was then that the Biology professor started talking but Drew didn’t hear her. He watched as Danny downed the drink in less than 10 minutes.  

* * *

 

                The following class period, Drew arrived earlier, still mystified with what had happened only two days prior. Danny left class without another word, looking sullen and exhausted despite the fact he had just consumed an extremely dangerous amount of caffeine.

* * *

 

                Drew watched as Danny entered class fifteen minutes before it was to begin. Like last time, he set up his coffee cup on the slide out lecture table then proceeded to dump in two Red Bulls. He gave Drew a look, held the cup aloft as if in cheers, then chugged the entire thing down in less time then the previous class.

                Drew had never been so turned on in his life.

* * *

 

                “Hi!” said Drew as he rushed out of the lecture, trailing after Danny. Danny took a moment to register the chipper voice beside him, but turned with sleepy eyes.

                “Um, hi. Do I know you?” asked Danny. Drew frowned.

                “Yeah I sit next to you in Bio. You saluted me today with Red Bull,” said Drew.

                “Oh, yeah, right. Anyway, what do you want?” asked Danny. At this, a blush spread across Drew’s face and he looked down at his feet.

                “I was wondering if you… if you would like to go out to dinner sometime,” asked Drew. Drew had never had a girlfriend in his life, especially not a wife, and he secretly hoped he would meet someone as cute and bold as Danny one day. Despite not knowing much about the mysterious man, Drew couldn’t help but find Danny’s cupid’s bow lips and thick dark hair incredibly attractive. He felt nervous because he was sure he stood no chance with his scrawny arms and thin, mousy hair.

                “Nope, I’m good,” scoffed Danny “I’m a bit too busy right now, sorry buddy.”

                And with that, Danny strode away confidently into the library, leaving behind a heartbroken Drew.

* * *

 

The next time class rolled around, Drew came armed with a plan. For some reason, he just felt sure that Danny was the one for him. Maybe in some other universe they were friends. Heck, maybe in some other universe he didn’t go to school for medicine, but instead made crazy online videos. Drew shook his head. He couldn’t let fantasy get in the way of reality, nor could he let it distract him from his plan.

                Sitting down in bio, Danny went through his usual routine of two Red Bulls and a coffee. He worried as he dumped the sour liquid into his espresso that maybe the caffeine wasn’t enough anymore. After nights of pounding down cold beers and dancing away at the club until the sun rose, only so much could keep him going to classes and completing his work. He may have needed to go stronger. He planned on ordering a cold brew next time he hit up the local Starbucks. That would help.

                Looking up, Danny saw Drew staring back at him with determination. Then, suddenly, Drew yanked an entire bottle of vodka from his backpack. Without breaking eye contact, skinny Drew slowly twisted off the cap of the cheap vodka and took a swig.

                He downed half the bottle before the professor arrived, smirked, and pulled out his notebook. Danny sat dumbfounded the rest of class.

* * *

 

                “Listen, about what I said earlier… I’m sorry. I’ve been super overwhelmed with school lately and I’d love to go on a date,” said Danny into his mirror. He groaned in frustration. God! How had he screwed up so badly? There was no way Drew would go on a date with him now! He stalked out of his dorm room, ready to go down to the café and have some more coffee. He needed to get stocked up for class tomorrow.

                Likewise, when Danny made it to the bottom of the stairs, he saw a familiar mousy haired man. It was Drew!

                “Drew! What are you doing here?” asked Danny. Drew looked up, as if uninterested, then smirked.

                “I live in this dorm,” he said. Danny felt his heart flutter.

                “Oh, um. I’m about the head to the café. Would you like to join me?” asked Danny.

                “No,” said Drew. Danny’s heart sank, but then Drew kept speaking “But if you want, I’ve been meaning to polish off the bottle I started this morning. In my dorm room.” Once timid Drew now gave an eyebrow wiggle. Danny was shocked. Was this just the residual vodka talking? Or did Drew really like him?

                Before he could respond, Drew boldly stepped foreword and pulled Danny into a kiss. Then another kiss. And another. Finally, they broke apart, and Danny smirked.

                “We probably shouldn’t drink tonight. We have a 7AM class tomorrow,” said Drew.

                “Don’t worry, I’ve got the solution to that," said Danny with a wink. 

**Author's Note:**

> #Virgins for Lives Despite the Wives


End file.
